Stairway To Heaven
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: -Vincent, ¿Por qué me odias?- Volvió a susurrar mientras veía como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, otra oleada de vómitos con sangre le sacudió, aquella visión hizo que el nudo de mi garganta se intensificase a la vez que notaba un dolor en el pecho que me impedía respirar con normalidad, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y el arma caía de mis manos.- FIC HISTÓRICO


_**Nueva historiaaaaa :D**_

_**Lo siento, no podía resistirme, siempre he querido escribir alguna historia sobre estos dos, hay tantas cosas por explotar con esta pareja *.***_

* * *

Noté como la lluvia caía sobre mí, como cada una de aquellas gotas atravesaban mi ropa, y me helaban la piel, apunté mi arma hacia mi enemigo derrotado, se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago del cual brotaba sangre en abundancia, sabía que aquello no era suficiente para matarle, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, le odiaba con todo mi ser. ¿Entonces porque mi mano empezó a temblar cuando aquellos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza se pusieron sobre los míos?

-Vincent, ¿Por qué? ...-Aquel susurró ahogado me estremeció por completo, mi mano empezó a temblar más aún, vi como mi enemigo empezaba a vomitar sangre, a la vez que se sujetaba la herida del estomago, me sentí culpable, aquellas heridas se las había provocado yo ¿Pero, por qué me arrepentía? Por fin había alcanzado la ansiada independencia, la libertad. ¿Entonces porque sentía un nudo que me oprimía la garganta hasta el punto de impedirme respirar?

-Vincent, ¿Porque me odias?- Volvió a susurrar mientras veía como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, otra oleada de vómitos con sangre le sacudió, aquella visión hizo que el nudo de mi garganta se intensificase a la vez que notaba un dolor en el pecho que me impedía respirar con normalidad, notaba como mi cuerpo temblaba y el arma caía de mis manos, la cual al caer produjo un golpe seco que se unía al sonido de la lluvia y a la respiración entrecortada de Antonio.

_''¿Porque me odias?'' _Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, siempre tuve miles de argumentos para aquellas palabras, pero en ese mismo momento me había quedado sin ninguno. Verle malherido no me producía la satisfacción que esperaba, tantas noches soñando con este momento y lo único que había conseguido es sentir como el sabor amargo de la hiel se acumulaba en mi garganta.

-_¿Porque me odias?-_Volvió a susurrarme mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba, temblaba más de lo normal, el charco de sangre a su alrededor confirmaba la causa de aquellos temblores, estaba totalmente empapado de su propia sangre, la causa de todo aquel infierno era yo, me miré mi uniforme el cual también estaba empapado de sangre tanto mía como de él, no lo resistí más y caí de rodillas al suelo enfrente de él, las lágrimas que tanto había evitado mostrar caían como una cascada de mis ojos.

-''_¿Porque me odias?'' _aquellas palabras volvían a mi mente como dardos afilados. Por fin me había dado cuenta

-Porque me he enamorado de ti-Dije en un susurró mientras un flash de recuerdos se acumulaban en mi mente, todos aquello recuerdos que había vivido junto a él.

* * *

_**[Año 1555]**_

-¡Hola! Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, pero para vosotros simplemente Toni.-Gritó a todo pulmón el españolete.

-Encantada, soy Emma y espero ayudarte en lo que necesites-Dijo mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, me di cuenta de inmediato que le había gustado el español.

-Este de aquí con cara de pocos amigos es Vincent, mi hermano mayor, es un poco vergonzoso pero seguro que os lleváis muy bien.-Le dijo mi hermana mientras me señalaba, ¿Vergonzoso, yo? El problema es que me cae mal y no me voy a llevar bien con él.

-¡Hola Vincent! Espero que estéis cómodos en mi casa, ahora mismo os la muestro. No os cortéis, vosotros como en la vuestra. Al fin y al cabo esta es vuestra nueva casa - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ¿Mi casa? ¿Esto? Debe estar de broma.

-Este pequeñín de aquí es Lovino, vive conmigo y me ayuda en mis tareas-Dijo mientras nos señalaba una bola de grasa vestida de sirvienta ¿Pero qué demonios le daba de comer al pobre crío?

Vi como la bola de grasa saludaba a mi hermana rojo como un tomate, por lo visto era tímido, me acerqué a él a presentarme, al menos debía ser educado.

-Hola soy Vincent-Le dije con un el tono más amigable que pude.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡Un monstruo gigante pelo pincho! ¡Sálvame bastardo!-Gritó la bola de grasa mientras se lanzaba encima del españolete para que le salvase, vete tú a saber de qué. Ni que lo fuera a comer, aunque a lo mejor a fuego lento estaría sabroso, al menos carne había para rato.

-No te voy a comer enano-Le dije mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja, seguro que os lleváis súper bien! Ahora somos todos una familia.-Se rió el español mientras abrazaba al enano asustado. ¿Familia? Pero que confianzas son esas, él nunca será mi familia. Me giré a ver a mi hermana la cual reía alegremente, no me gusto nada esa actitud feliz y despreocupada, ¡Estábamos allí porque nos habían obligado! No por voluntad propia.

-Venid que os enseño la casa-Nos dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar, nos la mostró entera ¡Menuda casa! Se notaba que ahí no faltaba el dinero, cuadros, esculturas, y la mayor parte de las cosas bañadas en oro o plata. Nos mostró nuestras habitaciones estaban todas en la primera planta, no me pude quejar de mi habitación, era enorme y con todo el lujo de detalles, mucho mejor que la que tenía anteriormente ¡Pero eso no quitaba que prefiriera la mía!

Nos dejo que acomodásemos nuestras cosas y nos dio el uniforme que debíamos llevar, un uniforme color caqui, la verdad es que no era muy feo, menos mal. Necesitaba relajarme así que me encendí la pipa y empecé a fumar, cuando sin permiso ninguno entre el españolete por la puerta de mi habitación ¿Qué no sabía llamar a la puerta?

-Hola Vincent. Antes no te he visto muy cómodo ¿Te preocupa algo?-Dijo el moreno mientras entraba con toda confianza a la habitación. ¡Mi habitación! Sería su casa, pero este lugar era mío. Se sentó a mi lado y me mostró aquella maldita sonrisa.

-Vincent espero que nos llevemos bien, no quiero mal ambiente en mi casa, así que limítate a hacer lo que te mande y todo irá bien, ¿De acuerdo?-Me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama con un tono ácido, sabía que aquello había sido una amenaza camuflada de amabilidad.

-''Hump''-Contesté como si aquello no fuese conmigo.

-¡No te preocupes te acostumbraras enseguida al Sol! Ahora en verano hace un poco de calor pero siempre te puedes dar un baño para refrescarte, voy a hacer esta noche una cena especial de bienvenida, ¡Quiero que probéis la comida española! Seguro que os gusta.-Dijo con su tono alegre mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se reía, en ese mismo instante le hubiese ahogado con la almohada de la cama, pero alguna fuerza sobrenatural me dijo que era mala idea.

Se marchó sonriente de mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama, respiré hondo, había sido un día ajetreado, me había trasladado a vivir a un lugar completamente distinto al mío, volví a suspirar no sabía hasta cuando me tendría que quedar allí, pero deseaba que fuese poco, odiaba aquel Sol abrasador, odia el ambiente de felicidad infinita que respiraba en aquella casa, odiaba a haber sido mandado a aquella casa como un maldito sirviente más, y odiaba la sonrisa prepotente de aquel español que poseía medio mundo.

_Nunca que imagine lo que realmente iba a ocurrir en aquella casa, nunca lo imaginé..._

* * *

_**Gracia por leer, sé que es cortito, pero este capitulo es como el prologo :D, espero hacer el siguiente más largo.**_

_**Debo admitir que me he viciado a esta pareja *.* jajajajaja ¿Soy la única? xD**_


End file.
